English Homework
by Bratney
Summary: Who knew a little English homework could bring two people togeather? SesshoumaruxKagome
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello everyone, just an explanation from me today! Everything in bold and/or italics (I don't know if it will keep my formatting) is spoken in English.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… so don't sick the creatures on me, OK?**_

English Homework

Kagome flipped her thick black hair over her shoulder; she had been working on this homework assignment for an hour now and was getting nowhere. She looked up at her sleeping travel companions and sighed, how she longed to follow them into their deep slumber. However, this assignment was due tomorrow, and InuYasha had given in to her begging and decided to let her go for the day.

It surprised her to see Sesshoumaru was still around, usually when the rest of the party he was sleeping he went off by himself to think. His traveling group joined her party about a month ago, after Kagome convinced the brothers that they would need to work together to defeat Naraku.

He was watching her closely, seeming to be studying her as carefully as she was studying her books. "Why are you still up, Woman?" Sesshoumaru's voice floated to her ears.

"I have homework I have to finish," Kagome said then seeing that he didn't quite comprehend she went into more detail, "Work from that 'School' I was talking with InuYasha about the other day." She looked back down at the English book and shook her head, "It's a whole lot harder than I thought it would be."

"What does that say?" Sesshoumaru asked nodding his head nonchalantly at the book in Kagome's hands. He hadn't seen characters like that before, or anything that looked quite like that thing she was holding in her hands.

"It's in English, the whole book is going to teach me how to speak English," Kagome said looking from the page up to the demon lord sitting by the tree across from her. He gave her a blank stare and Kagome wracked her brain and decided to tell him something that would come from the heart, _**"Sesshoumaru, I really want to kiss you right now."**_

He moved over to sit by her and took the book out of her hands, "These are the weirdest characters I have ever seen in my entire life."

Kagome laughed and flipped her hair over her other shoulder, "I don't know how to say 'I need to go to bed' in English and it's the last question on the worksheet, it's driving me crazy."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then closed his eyes, "You should probably get some rest, Woman, you might be able to think better when you wake on the marrow."

Kagome had never seen him act this way, nor had she ever heard him talk this much, unless of course he was putting down his brother. She nodded her head and carefully gathered her stuff back into her backpack before stretching out on the ground to sleep.

The next morning she awoke with something fuzzy snuggled up next to her, and soon realized it was Ah-Un keeping her warm. Nobody else was awake yet, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, who didn't sleep at all. Kagome predicted it to be around six in the morning.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru, how was your night?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled at him warmly.

"It was normal," Sesshoumaru said with a nod then looked down at the girl and two-headed demon.

Kagome grabbed her English book and sat down against the tree; she had an hour before she had to get back to the well, and needed to figure out the last remaining question. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing above her. He reached down and pulled her to her feet, looking into her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"But why?" Kagome asked looking up at him, confusion written on her face. She stepped back and plastered herself against the tree, in complete shock.

"Did you not say yesterday that you wanted to kiss me?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk then turned to walk away, "Can I not want to kiss a beautiful woman?" Upon He looked over his shoulder and said, "I think the phrase you were looking for was _**'I need to go to bed'**_ wasn't it?"

Kagome watched him walk off, blinking away the surprise on her face. "What's wrong Kagome?" She heard InuYasha ask.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," She answered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome couldn't think during class that day, her hand drifted to her lips more than once, remembering the kiss that Sesshoumaru had given her. She was also distracted by the man's sudden pick-up of the English language.

She passed through the day, barley able to function, and when the girls made her go out for smoothies she walked along behind them like a zombie. They sat down, and it wasn't long before the girls figured something was up.

"So Kagome, you have something on your mind?" Eri asked with a smirk.

"Is it that two-timing boyfriend of yours again?" Ayumi questioned leaning over the table and waggled her eyebrows at Kagome.

"It's not him, it's his older brother," Kagome said with a blush, "He kissed me this morning, and I'm not sure what to think about all this."

The girls laughed and teased Kagome until she had to go home, and back to the past. She jumped back into the well and was met by Sesshoumaru on the other side, "How was your day at that school place?"

"It was just fine, I got a 98 percent on my English homework, thanks to your help," Kagome said shyly. She started walking toward where she knew the rest of the group would be, knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be far behind her.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked behind the girl. She was wearing through the wall he had on his heart, and he didn't know how or even if she felt anything for him in return. "Hey Sesshoumaru?" He heard her ask, drawing him back into the real world from the hectic world of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the girl who had stopped in her in her tracks to look at him. She had a small smile on her face, and she walked toward him slowly. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his cheek.

"Thanks for everything," she said with a smile and turned to walk on. Sesshoumaru shook his head gently and watched her go for a second before he started after her.

This game of cat and mouse was going to be fun; very, very fun. He composed himself and walked into the town where InuYasha and the other humans were waiting for Kagome to return from home. Kagome smiled and hugged the little Kit, and Sesshoumaru smirked; this was going to be very fun indeed.

**AN: Ok, I'm done! I have far too much homework to continue on this one, I hope you enjoyed it anyhow!**


End file.
